


Day Eight: Shopping (AKA Q Finds Something He Needs and Can Actually USE)

by a_xmasmurder



Series: 30 Days of OTP: Bond/Q [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bombs, Bond is a BAMF, Conventions, Devices, Geeking, HUDs are awesome!, M/M, Q is a bamf, Q is actually Tony Stark sometimes, Saving everyone at the same time, Still Cosplaying, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond needs to GO, Q does some shopping, and they catch the baddie in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eight: Shopping (AKA Q Finds Something He Needs and Can Actually USE)

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I make no excuses for this one :D

Three hours into their venture into the world of Geek, as Bond was beginning to call it, and still no sign of Akeynov. As breathable as his costume was, it was starting to become very, very... _very_ uncomfortable. And as they rounded the corner of a fantasy art booth, the inevitable came to his attention. Bond breathed, trying to ignore it. It wouldn’t go away, though. He stood through two more photo sessions and bent over to Q. “I have really got to get out of this thing for a bit. It’s...itching.”

Q stared at him. “Itching?”

“Yes. Damn it, it’s itching, and I really need to use the lad’s room.”

“You are kidding me.” Bond shook his head, and Q huffed. “Alright, fine. It’s not like we are making any headway. I’ll keep an eye out for Akenyov, browse around for a bit. I’ll probably be over by the drinks by the time you make it out again.” He winked up at the agent. “A friendly warning.”

“Duly noted.” He’d already seen the line outside the restrooms, and he wasn’t looking forward to the wait, but at least he could watch to see if the bastard had taken a leak while they were faffing off out here. “I’ll be a bit.” He smirked. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Q returned the smirk and turned away to talk about video games with a young man. Bond moved to the exit of the convention center, not worried in the slightest that Q would be vigilant, even in this place. It had to be as much of an absolute heaven for the hacker as it was a terrible hell for himself.

At least, he hoped Q could stay focused. Poor boy had the attention span of a newt sometimes.

********   
  
  
  
  


Q slipped through a group of Shinigami, then dodged around the Shinsengumi and a cluster of random American tourists, finally making it to a closed off corner of the room. The blackout curtains completely hid what was going on beyond, but he knew what it was. The man standing at the entrance stared hard at Q in a way that he supposed was meant to look intimidating. And it probably was...to someone who didn’t hang around the deadliest men and women in the world and still manage to intimidate even them. So a half-arsed rent-a-cop didn’t actually stand a chance with him.

“Tesla,” he murmured, and held up his lanyard. The man nodded, not changing his expression, and allowed Q entrance.

Five minutes later, he walked back out with three bags full of all sorts of happy shiny goodies for Q branch. _God, I love hacker central!_ He whistled a short little tune as he scanned again for their target, who still eluded him. _Where is this bastard?_ He moved on to another booth, this one showing off a collection of Dungeons and Dragons items. He smiled when he saw his go-to set of dice, and decided to pick up another set. He took another look around, then spotted a booth selling decorative knives. As he neared, he spotted a full set of samurai swords on display in a glass case. _Oh my God, I have to have them. Need. Must have. Grabby fucking hands._

********   
  
  
  
  


Bond glanced at his watch, and dropped his head back against the wall. The urge to piss was almost overwhelming at this point, but he could wait. He’s waited before. He thunked his head on the wall a couple more times for good measure and sighed. _This is taking forever._ At least he was near the door now. Near enough to...perfect. A pale, scrawny man with greasy brown hair looked around before adjusting his glasses and walking away from the door and Bond’s position in the line. The agent pushed away from the wall, making it look like he was just sick of waiting. The hall was by no means deserted, so he could easily slip into the flow and track the man.

“I have Nikolai in sight, Q. He just left the restroom. I’m following now.” All thoughts of relieving himself were now on the backburner. He was on the hunt.

In his ear, Q grunted. “Perfect. Do you need assistance?”

“No. I’ll get him, then get the location of the device out of him.”

“Acknowledged. See you back at the suite, then.”

Bond smiled as he neared his target, who walked into one of the smaller rooms. He followed, eyes roving around the apparent workshop for - he glanced at a sign that said ‘MMORPG Tips and Techniques’ and shook his head. “Later.” He spotted Akenyov again, and wasted no time in grabbing the man by the scruff of the neck and growling in his ear.

“Peremestit', i ya ne prichinyu tebe vreda. Stesnyat'sya, i ty umresh', gde vy stoite. Vash vybor.”

The man’s eyes bugged. “I-I-I don’t speak Russian. M-my dad does...I never learned it, I swear!”

Bond cursed. “Fine. Come with me, quietly. If you don’t, I’m going to kill you.”

“Oh, God.”

“He’s not going to help you now. Are you going to cooper -”

Nikolai’s head resembled a bobblehead. “Yes! Yes, for the love of God, they said I wouldn’t get caught!”

Bond cast around, looking for someone that had overheard the outburst, but no one was even paying attention - their heads were all down, looking at the flat screen monitors in front of them, headphones on. He stared at Nikolai and shook him. “You are lucky no one heard that. Come on. Let’s go somewhere comfortable and talk, shall we?” He offered his most acidic smile.

“We don’t have time!” Nikolai nearly shouted and twisted in Bond’s grip. “It’s going to go off in twenty minutes, I need to get -”

A rock dropped in Bond’s stomach, and his grip on the now bomber tightened. “What?”

“The nuke! It’s going to go off!”

Bond turned away to focus. “Q, are you getting this?”

********   
  
  
  
  


Q tossed everything he’d gotten into the foyer and slammed the door to the suite again, ignoring his tablet to put the HUD display to a full out field test, right here in the middle of a convention. “I’m with you, Bond. I’m looking for possible hiding spots for this thing now. _Tell_ me the bastard is talking!” He bolted down the hallway, straight for the emergency stairwell, flicking things off the screen with his eyes and trying not to trip in his damned boots.

Bond’s voice came over the comm again. “He said that it is in the electrical room, near the furnaces. Don’t know if that helps. I’m on my way.”

“I’m heading down now.” He pulled up the building schematics on the visor and smiled. “I’m fucking Tony Stark, James.”

“Brilliant. Can you get there in time?” Q could hear the agent running. He hit the swinging doors and slammed them open, flying down the concrete stairs two at a time and praying that he would manage not to trip up and go headfirst into the walls at each turn.

“I am positive I will reach it faster than you. I have a map. I also have the ability to disable a bomb. Where did you stuff Akenyov?”

“Supply closet. He’ll be fine until the police arrive.”

Q snorted, thankful for the hours he spent jogging in the lower level gym at the MI6 building. “Splendid. I’m almost to the basement.” His eyes tracked Bond by the biometric tracker in his forearm, a light blue blip on the display. Q himself was a green blip, and the electrical room was lit up in red. He shouldered the door open and burst into the dark room beyond. “I’m two hundred meters from the room.”

“Good.” Q heard a door slam open on the other end of the basement, the sound echoing through the room.

“007. Are you in the basement?”

A pause. “No.”

Q breathed in, quiet. “I’m not alone down here. Hurry. I’m going to the room now.”

“Q, abort. I’ll handle it. You just get your skinny hacker arse back up top.”

Q moved forward, holding the wakazashi in his hand while bracing his messenger bag with the other. “I’ll be fine. Just get down here.”

********   
  
  
  
  


Bond hissed with a sudden flare of anger and slammed against the wall at the last landing. _Damn it, damn it damn it!_ He jumped the last level of stairs and slid to a stop at the door...that stood open. _I didn’t hear someone in front of me._ He hissed and raised the assault rifle, then stepped through, watchful for anyone or anything that could make his or the Quartermaster’s day very bad. He didn’t see anything immediately, and he moved forward quickly, foot in front of foot, just like back in the military.

“Q!” he hissed into the comm. “Report.”

“I’m at the device.” Rustling. _He must be looking through his bag._ “This is a very simple design. I’ll have it cracked in no time. Are you here?”

“Moving towards you now.”

“Yes, I can see you in the display. There is another signature in the area, though. It doesn’t know I’m here, though.”

Bond cursed in his mind. “Move quickly. We don’t have much time.”

“This HUD thing is amazing, 007. I’ve got the schematics of the bomb laid over the real thing, and it’s brilliant. I can really see what I am doing, which is much different than trying to do it all from memory.”

Bond wanted to tell the man to shut up, he really did. But he could hear the very slight waver in his voice, something tiny that betrayed his nervousness. _This was different than being the voice in our ear. He is scared, and trusts me enough to let it through a bit. Running his mouth must be a defence mechanism to keep him focused._ “Ten out of ten, would use again?”

“I’m thinking of introducing it to R and D for testing.” A sigh, a snap... “Done. And he’s right here.”

Adrenalin slammed into Bond’s bloodstream, pushing him into a flat-out run. “Q!” In the earpiece, he could hear the man’s breathing speed up, could hear the assailant cursing in Russian...Q said something back, something in Japanese - _Q knows Japanese?_ \- , then a howl of agony that rang through the still air, very close -

A man stumbled backwards out of an alcove, clutching his stomach and screaming in agony. Q stepped out, holding a gleaming, bloody sword. Bond raised the gun in his hands and tapped out two subsonic bullets, taking the man in the head. The body dropped to the floor, and Q slumped against the humming electrical boxes.

“007. It wasn’t a room, actually, but a niche in the equipment.” He breathed out, and sank to the floor. Bond knelt down next to him, and removed the blade from his hands. “Good thing I brought the wakazashi with me, yeah?”

Bond looked at it. It was definitely real. “Where did you find this?”

“I bought it.” Q flapped his hand. “Well, rather, I bought three of them. A whole set, Bond. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? And now it has tasted blood. The gods must be proud of me now.”

“Do you have a concussion?”

Q laughed. “No, but I spent almost all our cash on things.”

Bond snorted, and kissed Q. “You are kidding me.”

“Not a bit. I have a talking globe now.”

“No.”

Q smiled, and pulled Bond back down. “And goodies. And I possibly invited a couple of fine looking ladies to meet us at the lounge for drinks later.”

Bond breathed into Q’s mouth, lips mere centimeters from his. “Oh, really?”

“Oh, yes. You know how you Double Os get after missions.”

“Don’t I, now.” He enveloped Q in his arms and locked his lips over his, licking the rest of Q’s words out of his mouth.

 


End file.
